thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Komodtrix
Komodtrix is an evil, power-hungry and cruel Bakugan who belongs to Ventus Killer in Bakugan: Wind Tamer. His Battle Suit is a Darkus Blasterate, his Mobile Assault is a Darkus Rapilator, his Mechtogan is Cyborgoid, his Mechtogan Titan is Cyborgoid Titan and his Mechtogan Destroyer is Cyborgoid Destroyer. Komodtrix is also Killer's Mechanical Guardian Bakugan, with Komodtrix being one of the few Mechanical Bakugan that can talk and one of Killer's primary battling Bakugan. He also has a MechFrame called Mech-Demona. Information Komodtrix is a mechanical beast, using the darkest powers inside to crush his enemies. Once an enemy is in his grasp, he tears through their armor and sends them plummeting to a most certain demise. Komodtrix's tail can shred through almost everything. His claws can also shred through anything. Komodtrix has a massive amount of strength in his tail, and uses it for battling the most. Personality He is cruel, mean and was created by Killer to show no mercy. Komodtrix's behaviour is appaling, with all his ally Bakugan loathing him. Komodtrix reffers his allies to "flies" and says they aren't even real objects towards the Hurricanian Squad. Komodtrix is the most arrogant Bakugan, having a rivalry with Pyrus Spatterix due to their similar personlities. History He debuts in Hurricanian Throwdown, ''being used to kill an army of Ventus Bakugan within 1 ability. Splice and Komodtrix argue, so Slayer suggests they settle it with a battle. Komodtrix's G-Power was very high, being 1800 Gs. The two clash like BC had never seen. He later finished Splice with '''Demented Lunar - Nuke Moon' and leaves with his Brawler. 'Ability Cards ' *'Evil Eclipse': Transfers all of the opponent's Gs to Komodtrix. *'Necromancer Horns': Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Tail Shield': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and adds 500 Gs to Komodtrix. *'Dranzer Slay': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Dusk Pulsar': Komodtrix will always have 300 Gs more than the opponent. *'Thrasher Of The Midnight': If the opponent is Haos or Ventus attributed, they are dropped to zero Gs. *'Midnight Torture': Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Shield Draining': Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Demon Mech': Adds 600 Gs to Komodtrix. *'Cyborg Necromancer': Brings the opponent back to their base level. *'Demented Lunar - Nuke Moon': If the opponent is a Ventus Bakugan, they automatically lose. *'Thermal Night': Triples Komodtrix's current G-Power. *'Plasma Dawn': If the opponent is a Darkus Bakugan, half both their/it's G-Power(s) are subtracted and added to Komodtrix and his team mates. *'Mechanical Quasar': Nullifies all of the opponent's ability and doubles Komodtrix's G-Power. *'Deathly Horn': Adds another ally Bakugan into battle. *'Devil Dimension': Transfers 600 Gs from each opponent to Komodtrix. *'Thunder Midnight Thrash': Allows Komodtrix to copy the opponent's abilities. *'Demented Palladium': Adds 400 Gs to Komodtrix. *'Robotic Revenge': Prevents the opponent from nullifying Komodtrix's abilities. *'Neuroshock Spitter': The next 6 turns are given to Komodtrix. *'Robotic Cannon': If Komodtrix has a BakuNano, he gains 200 Gs. *'Ominous Wind': Adds 900 Gs to Komodtrix. *'Altered Shadows': Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. *'Solar Darkness Slash': If the opponent is a non-Darkus Bakugan, Komodtrix can either nullify all of the opponent's abilities, transfer 600 Gs from the opponent to himself, automatically win or he can nullify all of the opponent's abilities and transfer 500 Gs to himself. *'Demented Darkness - Explosion Neuroshock': Upgrades Komodtrix into Mecha Komodtrix if he has over 5000 Gs. 'Fusion Ability Cards ' *'Ominous Shroud': Adds 1200 Gs to Komodtrix (Requires Ominous Wind to be activated). *'Demented Showdown': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and adds 600 Gs to Komodtrix (Requires more than 4 Ability Cards of Komodtrix's to be activated). *'Necrosis Horns': Subtracts 700 Gs from the opponent (requires Necromancer Horns to be activated). *'Twilight Shroud': Transfers 5000 Gs from the opponent to Komodtrix (Requires Ominous Wind to be activated). Gallery Trivia *He is the only non-Hurricanian Bakugan owned by Killer, due to the fact he is mechanical. *Komodtrix also shares his theme song, Living After Midnight with Killer, his brawler. **This is to symbolise that he is the Guardian Bakugan of Killer. Category:The Deadly Brawlers Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Psychopaths Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Antagonist Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Project Hurricanos